


The red scarf

by mizrosecat



Series: abo in space [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating, Omega Lee Taemin, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Jongin grows up with his best friend Taemin until he's never to be seen again. That's how it works in their asteroid station home: Alphas and Omegas never meet, unless they are selected for breeding. But after ten years, Jongin still can’t let his memories go.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: abo in space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002396
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	The red scarf

**Author's Note:**

> here i go again, mixing ABO with some crazy AU my mind cooked up! it seems whenever i write ABO i can't write a normal one... the day shall come. oh well.
> 
> if you are curious about the science background of it, the setting here is similar to the expanse series: earth colonized mars, the asteroid belt and past it. the technology is basically the same too. there is the added layer that this world has secondary genders, so that reflects on the culture and society a lot.
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this ♥

He can still remember his laugh.

It was bright and colorful, filling his heart with a beautiful song of joy. He dreams of it and sometimes when he wakes up he can still hear him, like his best friend is right there by his side in his bed.

Sometimes he has other types of dreams.

In them, Jongin remembers his cries of pain. And those are followed by his own cries, feeling his body change and transform, as they take Taemin away from him and he's helpless to stop it. He usually wakes up in a startle, sweating, terrified of reliving the night both he and his best friend presented at the same moment and were torn apart, never to see each other again. They had spent fifteen years together and, now, ten years apart.

Jongin wishes he could hear Taemin's laugh again.

"Heads up! Inspector coming!"

Jongin is pulled out of his daydream and straightens up beside the ship they've been building the past couple weeks. That's an Alpha's job: something that made good use of their superior muscles and force. In an asteroid like where Jongin lives, that means construction and repair of ships and stations. Never security, because Alphas are deemed untrustworthy, even if they take suppressants for their ruts. Much less positions of power, since their hormone filled brains are too clouded for that. Betas are the ones that do most of non-menial jobs and run law enforcement. Omegas, on the other hand, are caretakers, but also tech workers. Turns out their keen minds are genetically well suited for sitting behind a computer and solving complex problems. So Jongin imagines Taemin is out there in this station somewhere, coding away or herding children. 

And he can't ever see him again. That's just the way it's been on Earth and it's how it is up here. Almost a hundred years ago, over population was a huge problem. With a campaign claiming he'd solve it, a Beta got elected as the UN world leader and implemented changes that impacted human culture everywhere, even in the early space colonies. And although radical, it worked. Violence against Omegas dropped significantly and so did birth rates. But that's at the cost of their natural mating cycles and freewill to pick a mate. If Jongin is selected, he'll be randomly assigned to an Omega he's never seen and expected to breed them. It's so impersonal it makes him sick. He prays every night before bed to never get picked for the breeding program. He knows some Alphas don't care, but he and a lot of his friends do. That also meant not ever seeing your kids, because they are raised by Omegas until they present. If you have an Alpha child, you may get to know them when they turn fifteen and come of age. But if they are an Omega, an Alpha mom or dad will never get to know them.

The Beta inspector comes to look at their work, tracking their progress, accompanied by two security guards dressed in tactical clothes and carrying neutralizing guns. It feels like an overreaction, but that’s how society views Alphas: aggressive and out of control, even though Jongin has never experienced such feelings of rage or the uncontrollable urge to mate. There is still just a lot of stigma from the past, before technology provided humanity with rut and heat suppressants and scent blockers, something that basically everyone uses nowadays. So presenting as an Alpha means having a label and target on their back. It means they need to be tamed.

When the shift is over, Jongin just wants to eat something, shower and fall down on his bed. He’s exhausted. That’s how his days have been for a really long time and how they’ll keep going until he dies.

Without ever seeing Taemin’s face again.

Jongin sighs, rolling around in his bed. He tried forgetting about his best friend, but the truth is he failed miserably. And he feels incredibly lonely because of it. Most of the people he knows don’t hold onto their old memories from before presenting. Maybe because it is easier to just forget and not put themselves through the pain of missing someone like Jongin does to himself.

Why can’t he forget?

He falls asleep seeing Taemin’s face and dreams with him yet another night.

  
  


“Jongin” calls his supervisor. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“Yes, sir” he nods.

“Take this folder to area B2, section 8, room 1002.”

“Right now, sir?”

“Yes, right now. This is important and I’d normally do it myself but I have the client on my ass today complaining about deadlines and I need to appease him and explain that we’re running late not because you are a bunch of lazy Alphas, but because our titanium shipment got delayed” he explains, rubbing his temples.

“Okay, sir. I’ll do it right away” Jongin excuses himself.

He’s never been to area B2, but he hopes that following the maps around the station won’t be much trouble.

Oh, how was he wrong.

It seems like Jongin doesn’t know up from down there and the people walking around won’t stop to help a lost Alpha. He’s scratching his head, starting to get nervous about it all. He’s gonna get scolded so bad when he goes back to work, if he can find his way back. Jongin looks for the next map and stops in front of it, analysing carefully. Something has to make sense. He assesses he’s at least in area B2, but in section 10 instead of 8. He imagines he needs to take the elevator at the end of the hall there. So he keeps going.

Jongin exits in section 8 and that’s when something hits him.

Right at his nose, a sweet floral scent. The hair on the back of his neck rises and a shiver runs over his entire skin.

He remembers this scent too well.

On the night Taemin presented as an Omega as they were sleeping side by side, that smell filled the room completely. It was so haunting that Jongin keeps its memory until today. His mind gets dizzy and his eyes lose focus. He needs to rest against a wall to gather himself, breathing in deep. Jongin blinks a couple times and doesn’t think twice. He goes after the scent. Trailing down the large corridor, where people come and go, he reaches a Beta man by a beverages cart, waiting for his order. That’s where Jongin gets in line and orders a small black coffee, never keeping his eyes off him. Afterwards, he stands closer to him. He realizes that the scent is actually coming from the red scarf he’s using. 

“Hey” says Jongin, trying to look harmless. “Your scarf is nice.”

The man looks at him funny. “Thanks, but a friend lent it to me.”

“Oh really? Where did he buy it?” Jongin keeps the conversation going, trying not to draw any red flags.

Because the Beta knows Jongin is an Alpha, just by the way he dresses, and he knows his friend is an Omega.

“I don’t know, sorry” he does seem apologetic. “I could ask if you really want to know.”

“Would you? That would be great” says Jongin, trying to hide his excitement.

“Yeah that’s fine” the Beta shrugs. “What’s your name and comm number?”

“Jongin. Comm A-990462” he says and the man types it down.

“I’ll ask him and give you a call.”

“I also go by Nini” says Jongin.

The nickname Taemin gave him when they were kids. He’s hoping the man will mention it to Taemin and maybe he’ll realize it’s him. 

“I’m Kibum. Nice to meet you” he offers his hand and Jongin takes it.

Betas usually aren’t this friendly towards Alphas, so Jongin smiles. He got lucky.

“Okay, I gotta get back to work,” says Kibum.

“Hey, do you know how to get to room 1002? I’m honestly a bit lost here” says Jongin.

“Sure. Go back to the elevator and take the first corridor to your right” he explains.

“Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. Nice to meet you, Jongin” he waves goodbye.

Jongin can’t contain his excitement while he finishes his task and walks back to work. He’s smiling like an idiot, thinking about Taemin’s scent. It is unmistakable to him. He knows it’s Taemin with all his heart.

Jongin is getting out of the shower when his comm starts ringing. He almost trips on his towel to get it, not caring that he’s leaving a trail of water on his small apartment.

“H-hello?”

“ _ Nini? _ ”

Jongin’s heart bursts.

“ _ Is this really you? Hello?” _

He comes back to himself.

“Taemin” he says softly, leaning on the table so he doesn’t fall to the floor.

“ _ Oh my God, it is you _ ” says the teary voice on the other end of the line.

“And it’s you” Jongin’s eyes are filling with tears. “I thought I’d never hear your voice again.”

Taemin chokes out a sob. “ _ Nini…” _

“I’m here” he wipes his face and clears his throat.

“ _ I missed you so much _ .”

“I missed you too, Taem” he smiles into the call, imagining his face. “I wish I could see you.”

“ _ Me too _ ” sniffles Taemin. “ _ So much.” _

“Maybe we should,” says Jongin without thinking twice.

“ _ What? We can’t do that, Nini _ ” says Taemin. “ _ I’m using a friend’s comm to call you because mine won’t call an Alpha’s number. _ ”

“I know, but…” sighs Jongin. “I wanna see you. We can work something out. There must be a place on this huge asteroid that we can meet.”

Taemin stays silent, probably pondering his words.

“Taem, I-I can’t stop thinking about you” confesses Jongin. “I’ve been having dreams and nightmares about you for ten years.”

“ _ Nini…”  _ Taemin sighs softly and Jongin closes his eyes. _ “I didn’t forget you either. When Kibum explained what happened, I knew immediately that it was you. Even knowing how random it could be that you’d find him. How did you? _ ”

“I smelled your scent on the scarf” Jongin smiles. “It’s exactly how I remember.”

Taemin chuckles.

“ _ I remember yours as well. I wish I could feel it again. _ ”

“You will,” says Jongin, certain. “I’ll find a way for us to meet. Okay?”

“ _ Okay _ ” says Taemin and Jongin can almost hear a smile through the comm. “ _ I should probably go now. So we don’t raise suspicion. I’ll call when I can, I promise.” _

“I’ll wait for you.”

Taemin cuts the calls. Jongin takes a deep breath and goes back to drying himself. He’s cold and naked in the middle of his apartment.

That night, he can barely sleep, exhilarated, not believing he talked to his best friend after so many years. And all because of a random encounter and coincidence.

He needs to see Taemin.

There has to be a way for them to meet, a place in the station that’s private and hidden. Jongin is mindlessly eating his breakfast when he remembers Chanyeol works in maintenance and probably knows the place upside down. He sends him a text asking to meet for drinks at their usual bar after work.

“I actually have a big favor to ask.”

“Shoot” says Chanyeol, drinking his cheap synthetic whisky.

“I need a place to hang out for a couple hours, off the grid, private” whispers Jongin.

Chanyeol raises one eyebrow.

“What are you up to, Jongin?”

“You don’t wanna know. But it’s nothing bad” although it is illegal for Alphas and Omegas to fraternize or meet outside of the breeding program. “Please, Channie. I really need this. If anyone finds out you can pretend you never met me.”

Chanyeol laughs.

“I can work something out for you. But buy me another round.”

“I’ll buy you as many as you want” smiles Jongin, happy. 

A couple days after, when Chanyeol already gave him the info he needed, Jongin heads to the abandoned supply and maintenance room. Everything is dirty and there’s a bunch of trash laying around the tiny space. So Jongin gets to work. He’s not gonna bring Taemin to a filthy place. He cleans everything up and brings a couple things to make it cozier. A single bed, a small table and a couple stools for them to sit on. A sonic kettle, bottles of water and some bags of instant coffee and tea. Some snacks. Blankets and some pillows.

With everything ready, he waits for Taemin’s call. It happens soon after, like he timed it.

“I have a place” whispers Jongin.

“ _ That fast? Are you sure it’s safe? _ ”

“One-hundred percent,” he says. “It’s an old maintenance and supply room at a far off part of the station that no one uses anymore.”

Taemin stays silent, pondering.

“ _ Okay. I trust you. How do I get there? _ ”

Jongin explains with details how to access the maintenance tunnels and they set up a date to meet, a couple nights away.

On the evening of their encounter, Jongin can’t stop pacing around the place, almost bumping into the things he put there. 

Then, there are five knocks on the door, two-one-two, the way they decided to use as a code to identify each other. Jongin’s stomach drops and he freezes on the spot. Taemin is right there, behind the door, closer than they have ever been in a decade. Jongin gulps and takes a deep breath, feeling his hands shaking as he takes steps to the door. He clicks the unlock and open buttons, and the door slides, revealing the face of the Omega he never forgot.

Taemin’s expression is shocked and bright and happy all at the same time. Jongin pulls him inside quickly and locks the door, then takes Taemin’s face between his hands.

“It’s you,” he says, stunned.

“Of course it’s me” chuckles Taemin, eyes shining.

Jongin pulls him into a tight hug. Taemin wraps his arms around his waist. The floral and sweet scent fills his nose and he trembles. It’s so comforting to have Taemin in his arms again, like he belongs there, like he should never have left. Jongin is crying before he realizes and he thinks Taemin is too. They just stay there and lose track of time, refusing to part.

After a long while, Jongin dries his face on his sleeves and pulls back to look at Taemin again. He wipes his tears with his thumbs. He’s exactly like Jongin remembers, but he aged beautifully. His face lost the roundness of his teen years, but his lips remained plump and pink. His dark eyes seem to have lost some of the innocence they used to hold. Taemin opens a huge smile and Jongin follows, kissing his forehead.

“I can’t believe you’re here” whispers Jongin against his skin. “Finally.”

Taemin rests his head on his chest. He seemed to not have grown in height much, while Jongin stands now almost a head above him. Just natural Alpha and Omega differences. Under Taemin’s loose clothes, Jongin imagines he changed too, but he can’t really tell. 

“Come, let’s sit” Jongin pulls him towards the bed and they sit side by side, not letting go of each other’s hands.

Taemin can’t seem to stop smiling at him.

“I can’t believe our luck, Nini,” he says.

“I can’t believe your friend actually let you call me,” says Jongin.

“Kibum is understanding,” explains Taemin, playing with Jongin’s fingers. “When he told me your name, I couldn’t hide my reaction.”

“And he’s trustworthy?”

“Yes. But I didn’t tell him we’d meet. I said I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Good idea. No one can know” Jongin puts a lock of black hair behind Taemin’s ear. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Not right now. I want you to lay with me” says Taemin, not meeting his eyes.

“Oh. Okay” agrees Jongin.

They lay down on the small bed, but somehow it’s not uncomfortable. Taemin huddles against Jongin’s chest and he gets a warm feeling spreading all over his body. Jongin inhales Taemin’s scent deeply and it’s so good it makes him giddy and heady, almost like he’s getting drunk on it.

“How is life on the Alpha side of the station?” Taemin asks after a moment.

“Boring” answers Jongin and they laugh.

“Omega life is not as interesting either.”

“What do you do?” asks Jongin.

“I’m a tech worker. Code for navigation systems” he explains.

“I always knew you were smart,” smiles Jongin.

“Yeah, and remember how I didn’t get along with the other kids? Well I still don’t.”

“No herding children for you then.”

“No. You know who takes care of the kids now? Baekhyun. Do you remember him?” Taemin looks at Jongin.

“I remember. Can’t believe they let him do that” jokes Jongin.

“He’s great at making them laugh and keeping them entertained, so they do,” explains Taemin. 

“I’m glad you kept a friend from when we were young,” says Jongin. “Since I…”

“Turned into an Alpha and left me” Taemin raises an eyebrow. 

“That.”

“Nothing can replace you, Jongin,” says Taemin seriously.

Jongin scours his face, so close to his.

“Nothing can replace you too, Taemin.”

And because of that, they keep meeting each other, ignoring the risks. At least once a week, they spend the night at their secret room, talking, playing, sleeping beside each other, making up for all the years they were missing the other. It’s everything Jongin wanted and more. He already liked him before, but this Taemin, the Omega and adult Taemin, is like a new person that he gets to know all over again. And he’s bright, beautiful, sharp, with the same sense of humor he used to have. And Jongin doesn’t question once the fact that they are one Alpha and one Omega sharing a tiny space. It doesn’t make their relationship weird. As long as they are both on suppressants, with no heat or ruts, they can have a normal friendship. Which leaves Jongin wondering why are Alphas and Omegas separated in the first place. 

There is one thing that puzzles him though. The fact that Taemin uses scent blockers that seem to work against everyone, except Jongin. He can always smell him just fine. And Taemin can smell Jongin too. He thinks it must be their childhood connection or something like that.

“I remember that night like it was yesterday,” says Taemin, cup of tea on his hands. He’s sitting on the bed while Jongin watches him from the stool. “It was so hot and I had never felt so much pain. But at least you were beside me. I think somehow you were helping me get through it. Because the moment that they took me away, it felt like they were tearing something up inside me, that half of me was being left behind. And the pain just got worse.”

“It was the same for me” he says. “Probably the worst night of my life, having them take you away from me.”

Jongin kneels in front of Taemin, rubbing his thighs up and down.

“When I’m with you I feel… grounded” he explains.

Taemin considers him with kind eyes and puts his cup on the table. He takes Jongin’s face between his petite hands.

“Living without you has been hell” whispers Jongin.

“I know” murmurs Taemin, depositing a kiss on his forehead. “Get in bed with me.”

Jongin does as he says.

“We’ll never be apart” says Taemin, combing fingers through his hair. “Never again.”

The words soothe Jongin’s heart and there is a satisfied low rumble in his chest. He never felt anything like that before.

Weeks turn into months and the secret room becomes their second home. Jongin knows this is the happiest he’s ever been. Nothing can bring him down.

Except maybe walking into Taemin crying in there, sitting on the bed, face buried in his hands.

“Taemin, what’s wrong?” he rushes to his side, worried.

His face is puffy and tear-streaked, eyes red. Jongin passes one arm around his back.

“I’m here,” he says, trying to soothe him.

“I’ve been selected,” says Taemin. “For the breeding program.”

Jongin freezes. He feels like time stops. His brain refuses to think and process what he heard. Instead, there is only a pain in his chest that grows and grows, turning into something dark and nasty. His heart speeds up uncomfortably, threatening to burst out of his chest.

“No.”

That’s all that comes out of his mouth. His voice is alien, low and dangerous, like it doesn’t belong to him. Taemin stops crying to look at him.

“Nini?”

Jongin gets the urge to topple Taemin over, but instead he jumps back up, confused by his own feelings. His entire body is shaking.

“Jongin? What’s wrong?”

Taemin follows him, touching his arm. It sends an electric shock that makes Jongin grunt and Taemin flinches away from him. Jongin is panting, his mouth watering, vision blurring, buzz in his ears muffling everything else. He looks at Taemin, who seems scared and intrigued at the same time, resting against the wall. Jongin closes in on him, obeying the pull that’s giving the orders. He towers over Taemin, looking him in the eyes.

"You belong to only one Alpha” he says, words coming out of his mouth before he can even think them through. “Me.”

Taemin’s breath picks up, not taking his eyes from him. His pupils blow up under Jongin’s stare. Taemin moves to take off his red scarf slowly, the same one from before, that made them find each other. When he’s done, he moves his head to bare his neck for Jongin, who gets hard at the sight of the fair skin and the strong floral scent coming from Taemin. Jongin buries his nose into it and Taemin trembles and sighs. Jongin knows what he wants and knows what Taemin offers. A mating bite. And Jongin’s Alpha is begging him to do it, to make Taemin his Omega. So Jongin doesn’t stall and opens his mouth, biting down and breaking that beautiful skin. Taemin gasps and grabs Jongin’s hips for purchase. Jongin stays there, connected, delirious, not wanting to let go of his flesh. It’s way too good. His bodies are flushed against each other and Jongin can’t help but move his hips against Taemin’s slow but surely. 

Jongin finally manages to stop himself and lets go of Taemin, pulling back and gasping for air. He licks his blood-covered lips and looks at Taemin, whose parted mouth and lidded eyes lend him a hypnotized appearance. 

“Kiss me” Taemin demands.

The Alpha doesn’t need to hear twice and obeys his Omega. Jongin seals their lips together and Taemin is the greatest thing he’s ever tasted. A storm of arousal starts on his groin and spreads to his entire body in seconds. He needs Taemin, needs to mate with him. And Taemin seems to be on the same page, because he begins to undress with urgency, opening the buttons of his shirt. Jongin helps him and soon both are completely naked. They move to the bed and Jongin lies in between Taemin’s legs, but not without taking a good look at his body first. He has perfect smooth skin, the ratio between his chest, waist and hips lends him an appealing hourglass shape, his thighs are thick and soft. So Jongin decides to kiss and lick him all over, starting by his knees and upwards, sucking his flesh and leaving blemishes where he passes. His Alpha just wants to mark the Omega all over, signaling that he belongs to him and no one else. While that happens, Taemin lets out adorable little gasps.

Jongin takes his fingers between Taemin’s legs, curious to know how it feels like. When he slides them in, Taemin moans and Jongin almost moans with him while he’s kissing his chest. Taemin is slicked and feverish and ready to be mated, ready for Jongin. Knowing that makes a growl form in the back of Jongin’s throat. He kisses Taemin’s lips, while he opens him up.

“Nini, I need you now” Taemin whines and Jongin registers that his body temperature is way higher than before.

So he takes his fingers out and lines up between Taemin’s legs. Jongin starts driving into him and he thinks he might pass out with the feeling of being inside Taemin. It’s too good to be true. It’s like being where he belongs. Jongin bottoms out and stops moving, taking a breath, and enjoying the moment. He looks at Taemin, his best friend, his mate, his Omega, and knows there is only one way for them and it’s just: together. 

“I love you” he tells him.

A tear escapes Taemin’s eyes.

“I love you too.”

They kiss and Jongin starts moving his hips, slowly, building up the pleasure for them so nicely. Between nips and moans, Jongin promises Taemin he’ll take care of him forever. The pace grows as they become encompassed in the feverish heat of their bodies, drowning in desire together. Taemin’s hands start shaking and he’s squirming under Jongin, eyes rolling back, unable to contain the rising mewls coming out of his throat. That only spurs Jongin on, watching the Omega relish in their mating that much, and he snaps his hips harder against him, holding him tight. It doesn’t take long for them to cum together, Taemin first and Jongin following right after, knotting him. They enjoy the consequential calmness, gathering their breaths together. Jongin kisses Taemin’s mark, which already doesn’t look as raw and open as before, like it’s healing quickly. After Jongin’s knot deflates, he moves away and they try to clean up as best they can, before laying down in each other’s arms.

Jongin is caressing Taemin’s back gently, drinking in his scent, feeling a peace that’s incomparable to anything he’s felt before. He ends up falling asleep for a while. When he wakes up, Taemin is nuzzling his neck, kissing it. His temperature is still high, he still wants Jongin to mate him one more time.

“Taem” he calls.”

“Hm.”

“I think you’re in heat.”

Taemin sighs. “I know. I don’t understand how it happened. I’ve been taking suppressants all my life.”

“I think it’s my fault” says Jongin, pulling back to look at him. “I think hearing you say that you got selected for the program triggered a rut, even if it wasn’t a full one.”

“And in turn, it triggered my heat?” says Taemin, catching on.

“Yes. But probably not a full one either. How are you feeling?” he brushes Taemin’s bangs away from his face.

“Like I need you inside me one more time” Taemin whispers against Jongin’s lips. “It’s not as bad as the first time, though. So we don’t have to-”

“I want to” Jongin interrupts, staring deep into Taemin’s blown pupils. He’s aroused and that makes Jongin aroused too.

Taemin takes Jongin’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls, then kisses him deeply. They move on the bed, Jongin rolling on his back, Taemin on top of him. He adjusts his hips and starts sinking onto Jongin, their hands intertwined, their stare never faltering. Taemin sighs when he’s taken Jongin all the way in. Jongin brings Taemin’s hand to his lips and kisses it sweetly, before Taemin starts moving, making them gasp together with pleasure. Jongin watches Taemin, snapping his hips up and down, enjoying the view of his beautiful Omega taking control of things. Taemin throws his head back, moans increasing, and Jongin just rides the feeling along with him until they cum again.

When they are dressing up to go back to their homes, Jongin pulls Taemin close.

“Nothing will happen to you,” says Jongin. “I’m going to figure it out. Okay?”

“Okay” Taemin nods.

“Do you trust me?” asks Jongin.

“I trust you with my life.”

Jongin kisses Taemin’s forehead.

Parting this time hurts Jongin almost physically. All his instincts tell him to run back and protect his Omega, never leave him alone again. But the rational part of his brain knows he has to leave to figure out a plan to get him and Taemin out of the station. They have a week before Taemin’s medical examinations. And he thinks he knows how. 

Jongin has a friend, nicknamed Lay, who he knows has connections to a gang. Lay and Chanyeol sometimes hang at the brothels and cassinos together, so Jongin reaches out to meet them as soon as possible.

“I need two new IDs,” says Jongin. “And passage out of the asteroid. Somewhere far away.”

Lay evaluates Jongin, then looks at Chanyeol. He drinks from his cup.

“What did you get yourself into?” Lay asks.

“I don’t think I wanna hear this” Chanyeol gets up and walks up to the bar, chatting up a cute Beta that is drinking alone.

Jongin sighs.

“Do you really want to know?” says Jongin.

“This is not gonna be cheap,” says Lay.

“It’s fine. I have savings.”

Lay gets up from his seat and takes the one next to Jongin.

“Tell me what you need exactly.”

“I need to leave the station with an Omega.”

“Shit, Jongin” laughs Lay. “How did you get in this mess?”

“It’s not a mess. He’s my best friend and… he’s my mate now.”

“You’re risking it all for him?”

Jongin nods.

“Okay. If you’re sure about this, I can get what you need in two weeks.”

“We only have six days.”

“What?”

“He was selected for the breeding program and his medical examination is in six days. They are gonna realize he has a mating bite and then we’re fucked. We need to be out before that” explains Jongin.

Lay massages his temples. “Let me see what I can do. I’ll put a call in right now.”

He leaves the bar to make the phone call. Jongin watches as Chanyeol and the Beta go into the men's restroom together, probably to suck each other off. Lay gets back in.

“Do you have 15 thousand credits?”

Because Jongin doesn’t spend his salary in bars, casinos and brothels like his friends, he’s actually saved up a lot of it. He never had anywhere to spend it until now.

“Yes.”

So it’s a deal. The IDs, passports and tickets are done in three days and they part for Ganymede in five. Jongin relays all this information in person to Taemin as they meet every night in the secret room now.

“It’s gonna be fine” Jongin takes Taemin’s face between his hands.

Taemin smiles. “I know. And we’ll be together. Finally.”

“Finally.”

The day of the trip arrives and they meet at the docks with documents that claim they are both Betas heading to Ganymede on work visas. Jongin is obviously taller than most Betas, but he hunches over, and Taemin is wearing thick soles that give the impression that he’s a little taller. They walk calmly and try to remain inconspicuous. There are always guards at the docs, watching the travelers come and go, and customs officers checking for illegal goods. They get in line to embark on their ship, papers in hand, and Jongin just breathes, keeping his head down.

“Excuse me, sirs, can I see your papers?” a guard asks them.

Jongin and Taemin both hand them over. Taemin is biting his lower lip nervously and Jongin wants to kiss him so he'll stop.

“Sir, I’m gonna need you to come with me,” the guard says to Taemin.

“What?” Jongin can’t hold back. “What happened?”

Suddenly they are surrounded by guards.

“Is this him?” Jongin hears one of them asking.

“Yes. It’s him” says the voice of a woman.

She’s an Omega, looking right at Taemin.

“Jung?” Taemin looks confused. “Why would you do this?”

She doesn’t answer. The guards take both of Taemin’s arms and start carrying him away.

“No!” Jongin lunges forwards, reaching for him, but he only manages to get his red scarf.

Then, he’s hit by multiple stun guns, rendering him immobile on the floor, clutching Taemin’s scarf close as his Omega is being taken away from him. He blacks out.

Jongin wakes up on the cold floor of a cell, startled, about to call Taemin's name. The Alpha in him wants to punch and tear the metal walls down, scream and growl until his Omega is in his arms again. But Jongin just sits and takes a deep breath. At least the scarf is with him still and he wraps it around his neck, trying to remain calm. This is not the end. It can’t be. He gets up and looks through the glass of his cell, into the jail. There is a Beta guard sitting a couple meters from him.

“Hey, sir” he knocks on the window. “Excuse me.”

The guard ignores him.

“Sir, I have the right to know why I am being detained.”

The Beta laughs and gets up, closing in on him.

“Like you don’t know already,” he says. “Trying to escape the station with false identifications, fraternizing and mating with an Omega.”

Jongin doesn’t like the way he looks at him. He gets the urge to punch him, something he never felt before.

“Alphas and Omegas are useless pits of hormones if you ask me,” he says. “I wish we could throw your kind out the airlock.”

Jongin’s hands close into tight fists. 

“Now shut the fuck up and stay where you belong before I get in there and stun you.”

With that, the Beta leaves for his seat again and Jongin takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. He rubs his face, restless. He needs to get out. He needs Taemin. He can’t let anyone put their hands on him. His brain is being assaulted by all these thoughts, over and over again, and he can’t control them. Taemin, his Omega, is the only thing in his mind.

Jongin is huddled in one corner, knees pulled close to his chest, when he hears a grunt. He lifts his head up. His door slides open and reveals a figure in black clothes and wearing tactical goggles. 

“Is it Jongin?” he asks him.

“What...?” Jongin gets up.

“We should hurry. Come on” the figure starts moving.

“Who are you?” Jongin follows him although he knows he should probably be careful.

“You can call me Chen” the man smiles at him. Up close, Jongin realizes he’s an Alpha.

“Okay. Why are you saving me?” he feels dumb asking but he has to.

Chen lifts his goggles. “I’m part of an organization named EXO. Have you heard about it?”

“Yes.”

EXO is a rising political organization based in the asteroid belt where this station and many others exist. They are a forward-thinking and pro-freedom group that advocates for changes in the way Alphas and Omegas are treated. But they are still small and so is their impact. Many think they are just lunatics and established politicians pay them no mind.

“So we are gonna help you and Taemin escape,” says Chen, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Now we should hurry up.”

“O-Okay” Jongin just nods and they dash through the corridors. 

They jog for a long time, getting inside the walls of the ship to move around. It was the like Jongin and Taemin made their way to the secret room, so he’s not surprised. But he’s still shocked that EXO apparently does a lot more than campaigning for Alpha and Omega rights.

Chen stops abruptly and Jongin almost crashes into him. He’s clicking his goggles for a few seconds, then he takes a couple measured steps and kneels down. Chen gets a mini screwdriver from his belt and starts unscrewing a plaque on the floor. 

“Help me take it off” he instructs and Jongin obeys.

Doing so reveals an air tub and a vent. Under them, Jongin can see people moving. Chen unscrews the vent and they also take that off. Now, Jongin can clearly see Taemin laying on a hospital bed, wearing a patient gown, but his wrists and ankles are restrained. By the look on his face it’s clear he’s been crying and that causes a pained growl to form in Jongin’s throat.

“Stay calm” whispers Chen. “He’s okay. They just did some testing.”

Jongin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing on Chen’s words. At least Taemin is close, close enough to reach, and they’ll be together soon. Chen starts moving around silently, taking things from his belt and setting them up.

“How are you getting him out?” whispers Jongin.

“I’ll rappel down and then hoist him up. I’ll need you to stay here and help pull him, okay?” explains Chen.

Jongin nods, biting the inside of his mouth. Chen waits until the nurse steps out of the room.

“Call him. Quietly.”

“Taem” Jongin says. “Taemin.”

It takes a second for Taemin to perk up and understand someone’s calling his name from up above him. He looks up and squints. Jongin waves enthusiastically and then tells him to be silent with a gesture. Taemin’s eyes go wide. Chen jumps down swiftly, not making any noise. Taemin can’t help but gasp. Chen starts untying Taemin’s hands quickly and soon he’s off the bed.

“Let me get my things, they are over there” Taemin says, running quickly across the room and grabbing his clothes and bag.

After that, Chen puts a belt around Taemin’s body so he can be lifted.

“Ready?” he asks Taemin, who nods. “Help me, Jongin.”

Jongin takes one of the ropes and starts pulling on it. Between the strength of two Alphas, it’s easy and quick to raise a small Omega like Taemin, and soon he’s up there. He falls into Jongin’s arms and he holds Taemin tight. Chen easily lifts himself back up and starts working on screwing everything they took apart.

“Take this time to change, we don’t have much,” he says.

Chen gives them his back so Taemin can slip out of the gown and into his clothes with privacy, while Jongin helps him. When he’s done, Jongin wraps the red scarf around him and gives him a kiss, feeling his entire body relaxing with the warmth of his Omega.

“Let’s get going,” says Chen gently.

Jongin and Taemin part and follow him. They walk as fast as they can for a while and soon they reach a door that leads to the main corridors of the station again. They are in a part Jongin has never seen. They reach a room and Chen puts in a password to open the door. They step inside. It’s an office and a storage unit all in one. Chen opens a cargo box.

“Get in.”

Jongin and Taemin trade looks but they do as he says. Jongin lays inside and Taemin settles on top of him.

“This is goodbye for us,” Chen smiles. “It was nice to meet you, Jongin and Taemin.”

“Thanks” says Jongin, before Chen pulls a blanket and some other things on top of them, closing the box.

The two of them stay quiet for a while. Then, they feel the box trembling as it’s being moved around. The sound of people gets louder and Jongin holds Taemin tighter, hoping that whatever is happening, wherever they are being taken to, will get them to safety. There is a conversation going on around him that he can’t distinguish, and then the box is being moved one more time, before it stops for a really long time.

Until something clicks and it opens. The blanket is moved away and Jongin squints with the sudden light in his eyes. When they adjust, he sees a friendly face.

“You can come out now,” he says.

Taemin climbs out with both their help and then Jongin follows, stretching out his body.

“I’m Suho,” says the Beta. “And that’s Sehun.”

To the side an Alpha is leaning against the wall of what seems to be a cargo compartment of a ship. 

“You’re in the ship Vivi, on our way to Ganymede” says Suho, like he read their minds. “We should set you up in your cabin.”

“Okay” Jongin just agrees. 

“I know you must have a lot of questions,” says Suho. “But we can talk over dinner, how about that?”

Jongin realizes he’s starving. “Sounds good.”

They make their way to a comfortable accommodation that has its own bathroom.

“We’ll come get you when it’s time,” says Suho, leaving them.

Jongin and Taemin immediately run to each other’s embrace.

“Did they hurt you?”

Taemin shakes his head. “They just checked my mating mark and took some blood. They wanted to do an assault kit but I refused.”

Jongin sighs, trying to remain calm. The idea of him hurting Taemin is so absurd it makes him angry.

“Who are these people?” Taemin asks, looking at him. “Do you know them?”

“They work for EXO, apparently” he says, just as confused as Taemin.

“What?”

“That’s what Chen told me, the guy who rescued us,” he says. “I think maybe they run some sort of illegal program to help Alphas and Omegas.”

“That’s insane,” says Taemin. “But also lucky for us.”

“Yeah” smiles Jongin and kisses him.

“You know what I really need? A shower. And you” says Taemin.

They do that and Jongin ends up hard from seeing Taemin naked. So Taemin gives him a hand job while Jongin fingers him, until both of them cum. Afterwards, they lay in bed and nap until Suho comes calling for dinner.

“Hope you enjoy the food” says Suho.

“Thank you” smiles Taemin.

They start eating, but Jongin can’t hold back his curiosity anymore. “So, are you all from EXO? Is that okay to ask?”

“Yeah” nods Sehun.

“Why did you save us? How did you know we were in trouble?” he asks.

“We keep an eye and ear open in every station where there’s an EXO cell,” says Suho. “Our goal is to help as many Alphas and Omegas as we can.”

Jongin is still confused.

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” says Sehun, like he read his mind. 

“Alphas and Omegas are treated unfairly by the system,” says Suho. “And while we can’t make official changes through politics, we’re doing this too.”

“We believe Alphas and Omegas can co-exist like they used to,” says Sehun. “We certainly have the technology now to prevent any violence from happening. The breeding system is obsolete. They should have a say in who they mate with.”

“Alphas and Omegas should be allowed to start families,” says Suho. “People just can’t see it because they carry old prejudices.”

Jongin reaches for Taemin’s hand.

“You’re right,” he says. “Thanks for rescuing us. We owe you everything.”

“Don’t worry about it,” says Suho. “It’s couples like you that will help change our culture.”

“Right now, farther in our colonies, people are already more open-minded,” says Sehun. “That’s why Ganymede is the perfect place for you.”

“EXO has a lot of support there,” says Suho. “And if we gather more power, we can finally start to make changes and prove it to the other colonies that our ideas aren’t insane.”

“We’ll help how we can,” offers Taemin with a smile.

After dinner, they help clean up. Then, Sehun gets back to the main cabin, Suho goes to bed and Taemin and Jongin retire to their room. They are tidying their things, when Jongin remembers something.

“Who’s that woman? Jung?” 

“My coworker” sighs Taemin. “She knew I hated the idea of being selected to the breeding program. And my name was on a public list at our office that everyone could see.”

“So she snitched on you leaving? That’s fucking low.”

“Yes. I thought we were friends” Taemin says, sad. “When I didn’t come in to work she put two and two together, probably”

“Well, fuck her” says Jongin, pulling Taemin into a hug.

Taemin sighs.

“I was so scared, Nini” he says. “I can’t be away from you anymore.”

“You won’t. I promise” Jongin moves to give him a peck on the lips. “You’re mine.”

Taemin purrs sweetly in his arms. They move to bed and soon they fall asleep.

They reach Ganymede after a long journey and there EXO sets them up with new IDs, jobs and an apartment. It's not much bigger than what he used to have but it's still perfect because he gets to share it with Taemin. They both start participating in EXO's local meetings and helping out when they can.

Now, Jongin and Taemin can watch the stars together again and sleep in each other's arms every night, until they grow old.

As the days pass, Jongin relishes in his newfound life, forever grateful for everything that led to it. Specially the red scarf, which Taemin still uses and that always holds his floral scent.

**Author's Note:**

> i liked writing this a lot! taemin and nini are so soft ♥
> 
> let me know what you think and check out my other taekai if you want!
> 
> stay healthy and safe ♥


End file.
